Heavenly Scent
by Timeless Enigma
Summary: Connections can be made in various ways. What is the connection between this man and the group? My first FF8 fic, please r/r. (next chapter will have main characters)
1. Introduction: Rain

Final Fantasy VIII: Heavenly Scent  
I n t r o d u c t i o n : R a i n  
  
  
Only one thing covered the sprawling metropolis of Esthar. Rain poured down on the  
sparkling streets, depositing the water everywhere. Commerce, as always, ignored the weather.   
Families crowded at the various mega-malls to spend their hard-earned gil. Some people didn't  
have that luxury.  
  
Below the glamorous streets lurked a place most visitors never went, let alone knew about.   
The slums in the sub-levels of Esthar were a places people went to disappear, and not many had  
come out. The rain made a mess of the already waste-filled terrain. If you made your home  
below level 5, you were poor, and doing a bad job of trying to get out.  
  
One in particular could be caught taking a swig out of a bottle of 90 proof whenever he could  
scrounge enough money to buy one. Only in his early twenties and scavenging. His family? As  
far as he was concerned he had none. He sat beside a battered sword, worn from overuse. His  
features a bit cleaner than you'd expect from a homeless drunk. That showed that he was  
resourceful.  
  
In the day he was a drunkard, but in the night he was a bodyguard-for-hire. The rain  
completely drenched him, and he wrapped himself tightly in his long coat. Here lay the broken  
down shell of what used to be a man, but was his fate to change?  
  
A series of splashing sounds, most likely caused by footsteps neared the bum. They halted  
some feet away from him. A gruff voice attempted to communicate. "Are you Tsushima  
Masaki?"  
  
The drunk didn't even look up, he only slurred "Wh-Whatuv'im?"  
  
The unidentified person though a package next to Tsushima. "Special delivery from Garden."  
was all the man said, and then he disappeared.  
  
The man known as Tsushima dropped the bottle and with trembling hands, fumbled to pick up  
the package.  
  
  
The Following Month  
  
  
A strong strike, and it was over. The man planted his weapon in the ground, taking the time to  
rest. Another man watched from a booth "You've recovered vell." he commented in his  
unmistakable accent. "Ve believe zhat you vill be completely rehabilitated soon. Zhe drugs  
ve've administered vill lessen zhe effects of you're vithdrawal. In only a matter of months, you  
vill be almost completely cured of your addiction. Vonderful vhat Odine can do, ya?"  
  
The man standing in the training center ignored the eccentric doctor's ramblings. His eyes  
were a faded blue. The type of eyes you'd expect to see a man who had given up on life to have.   
But for some reason he was here. He couldn't smile, not yet. He only stood as a statue until the  
doctor's voice came through the intercom. "Alright, you've got one more monster, zhen ve'll call  
it a day, ya?"  
  
No sooner did Dr. Odine finish when an Ochu appeared and ambushed the man with the  
sword. Tsushima promptly evaded a tentacle attack and countered with a downwards strike. The  
effects of the strike would take place soon. In no time, the enemy remained in its position,  
unconscious. Tsushima cast Haste on himself and then attacked the Ochu before it could  
awaken.  
His first blow brought the Ochu back to consciousness, but it was too late. The killing blow had  
been delivered, and the monster slumped to the ground.  
  
"Flawless, you are truly in good condition. I vish you luck on your assignment."  
  
Tsushima hoisted the sword onto his right shoulder and walked towards the exit. This would  
be his last day in Esthar. Why did it have to rain? 


	2. Departure

Final Fantasy VIII: Heavenly Scent  
C h a p t e r O n e : D e p a r t u r e  
  
  
Since air transportation wasn't widely used in the world, Tsushima's main means would have  
to be train. He stepped out of Dr. Odine's Laboratory, and into the drenched streets of Esthar. It  
used to look beautiful when the city was assaulted by rain, but now... ever since he had  
experienced life in the "underground", it wasn't too appealing anymore.  
  
Clothed in what could best be described as an ornate hybrid of a kimono and a trench coat. It  
consisted of mainly black and blue. His eyes were still a faded blue. Those eyes surveyed the  
city scape, deciding on his first detour before departing. The robed man broke into a quick stride,  
heading for the Esthar Mall Complex. As he closed in, the crowds became thicker and thicker.   
Thunder rumbled above, and faint flashes of lightning accompanied them. Couples walked on  
the rain slick walkways arming themselves with umbrellas. Tsushima had no such luxury, and  
let the rain moisten his sleeves. Once inside the mall complex, he searched for a directory; it had  
been a while since he had last visited.  
  
Once he had found and gotten to his destination: Triple Star Weapons and Items. He  
approached a salesclerk. "May I help you sir?" the clerk asked politely.  
  
"Is Kenj there?" Tsushima asked in a cool voice.  
  
"Actually yes, he's in the back."  
  
"Tell him Masaki is here."  
  
The clerk nodded and headed for the back. Only moments later, "Kenj" appeared. Once he  
spotted Tsushima, he put on a broad smile. "Masaki! It's great to see you again." he greeted,  
taking Tsushima's hand to shake it. "Almost a year since-"  
  
"Perhaps another time Kenj, not many good memories spur from that." interrupted Tsushima.  
Kenj paused, "I know what you mean... It makes me angry sometimes, but you don't want to  
reminisce today, so what do you need?" he sympathized.  
  
They then got down to business. "I'd like some weapons. Blades, Celestial Blades."  
  
Kenj was taken aback somewhat. "Celestial Blades??" he whispered, "Do you know how  
rare they are?"  
  
Tsushima nodded "I'd like four: You know the ones."  
  
Kenj nodded his head in understanding. "You must be off on a journey..."  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Alright, I'll give you a 25% discount on them."  
  
"You don't-"  
  
"We're buddies remember, even though in the end we all got screwed. 25%."  
  
"You're too kind." Tsushima chuckled; the first sign of emotion he had shown ever since he  
was pulled out of the slums.  
  
"Well, I suppose I shouldn't keep you. I'll get what you need. Good luck, call me anytime."  
Kenj said, returning to the back room to ready the weapons.  
  
Tsushima Masaki just waited there, among the dozens of other people purchasing. A smile  
crept onto his face. He was glad that he still had a friend in this world.  
  
  
Balamb Garden (off of the Balamb Coast)  
  
  
Headmaster Cid Kramer was flipping through pages of reports. "Not much was happening"  
basically summed them all up. Balamb Garden had just received a call from Esthar Garden,  
saying that their new instructor was on his way. 'I hope no problems come out of this.' he  
thought, raking a hand through his greying hair.  
  
  
Cafeteria  
  
  
Rinoa was sitting at a table, anxious to see Squall. He was late, again. "Why do I put up  
with this?" she asked herself out loud. The answer was obvious of course, and she knew it. The  
cafeteria was buzzing with activity. New students were applying in a frenzy. Rinoa wondered  
about the boost in enrollment. There was talk of resettling Balamb Garden where it once used to  
be, and expanding it. She wished she could visit Deling City once in a while. She missed the  
urban streets, after all, she was a city girl.  
  
Someone sat down at her table, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Sorry I'm late..." Squall  
apologized.  
Rinoa wasn't amused, "Why are you always so late whenever we have an engagement?"  
  
Squall sighed, "Rinoa, you know I'm very busy. I never asked to be the commander, but it's  
something I have to do."  
  
Rinoa resigned; he was right. He was right about many things, but Rinoa couldn't help it.   
"Look let's just eat, and then we'll meet in the secret area for dinner, k?" Squall suggested.  
Rinoa thought about it for a while "You won't be late this time?"  
  
Squall smiled "I'll do my best miss!" he mock saluted.  
  
Rinoa burst out into laughter. "You got it then." 


	3. Garden Evolution

Final Fantasy VIII: Heavenly Scent  
C h a p t e r T w o : G a r d e n E v o l u t i o n  
  
  
6:14 pm  
  
  
After a long transcontinental journey, Tsushima Masaki was greeted by a cool breeze wafting from the ocean. He could hear the waves crashing against the beach side. He took a deep breath, inhaling the cool air of Balamb. He stepped off the train with two large suitcases, dragging them behind him. His first task would be to find a taxi. However, he indulged in watching the cool sunset for only a moment.  
  
The scenery was calming and very comfy. No wonder it was a tourist attraction. It took only a short time to find a car dealership, but trying to get someone to taxi him to Balamb Garden to some doing. Eventually, a kind couple offered him a ride in their car, saying that it was on their way.  
  
  
Balamb Garden  
  
  
Another breathtaking sight. Balamb Garden had a calming organic and natural feel to it. Galbadia Garden evoked an urban emotion, and Esthar... well like everything in Esthar, that Garden was technological. Fountains and soothing music floated through the air. He could get used to this.  
  
His first task now would be to find the headmaster, and inform him of his arrival. He spotted two girls chatting near what seemed to be a large directory. Carrying all of his luggage, he approached the two uniformed girls. "Pardon me ladies, but would you mind telling me where I can find the headmaster?" he requested politely.  
  
The two girls giggled to each other, then answered the man. "Just take that elevator to the third floor." one of them answered in a sweet voice.  
  
Tsushima thanked them and went on his way. Unbeknownst to him, their topic shifted to him when he was far enough away. "Wow... he's so hot!" exclaimed one girl.  
  
Masaki settled before the elevator, and hit a button on the panel. This Garden wasn't as busy as Esthar's. Everyone was calm and comfortable, not always in a rush. The lift opened, and a dark-haired woman stepped out. Tsushima had his mind somewhere else, but came back to himself as he heard a ding. Snapping out of his reverie, he entered the lift, and punched the button corresponding to the third floor.  
  
The woman who had just exited the elevator walked happily towards the Dormitory, getting ready for her date. Most of the Garden Cadets and SeeDs travelled to the Cafeteria to nourish themselves with a hot supper. Instructor Quistis Trepe returned from a grueling day. Teaching the basics of battling monsters could wear anyone one out, and she found she had to gnaw her nails to keep herself from screaming. There was word floating around that the headmaster was seeking out people willing to teach. That would make her job easier, as class sizes would shrink considerably. There were only three active instructors currently, and with the growing number of cadets, expansion to this Garden was necessary.  
  
"I think I'll head to town for supper." she said to herself, walking towards her dormitory.  
  
Many people waved and greeted her as she passed by them, reminding herself of her perpetual popularity.  
  
  
Level 3, Headmaster's Office  
  
  
"I don't understand. I was told that this Garden was looking for a guardian for the sorceress." Masaki explained, sitting across from the headmaster.  
  
Cid frowned "It seems like Esthar Garden only broadcasted the 'appealing' part. Protecting the sorceress is but a secondary assignment."  
  
Tsushima nodded, slightly miffed at the duplicity of Esthar Garden. "Pardon me for asking sir, but why is Garden harbouring a sorceress, isn't SeeDs purpose to destroy them?"  
  
The headmaster got out of his chair and gazed out the window. The office had been remodelled since Post-Time Compression. There was still a lift to the control bridge, but the Cid's office has refurnished and put back into operation. Cid ran a hand through is greying hair, then finally spoke. "My wife was the Sorceress Edea. She knew that a time would come when she might be influenced by another sorceress and be forced to do acts of evil. Garden and SeeD were both her ideas. Garden trains SeeDs to exterminate dangerous and evil sorceresses, and only dangerous and evil ones.  
  
"Not all sorceresses are dangerous or evil. After my wife regained control of herself, she was no longer evil nor dangerous. In fact, she helped bring about the end to Time Compression."  
  
Tsushima listened to his case, understanding what the headmaster was saying. "So this sorceress you have under your care is also not dangerous or evil?"  
  
The headmaster turned to face the visitor. "The sorceress under our care played a key role and was essential to stopping Time Compression," Cid answered "and ever since Adel, sorceresses have been discriminated against, and I don't think ours will be much of an exception."  
  
"So that's why you need someone like me." Masaki concluded.  
  
The evening light shone with a comforting glow through the windows. "Well, actually, we need someone like you because our cadets have the intelligence, but they don't know much about fighting."  
  
Tsushima's eyebrows furrowed. "Don't you have experienced fighters for those positions." he more stated than asked.  
  
Cid chuckled softly and then sat back down in his seat, then leaned forward as if he was going to tell him some big secret. "We're thinking of expanding Garden. I have an idea of leaving this one mobile, and constructing a new stationary Balamb Garden right here. Trabia and Galbadia may follow our example. We're getting most of our funding from the Shumi Village. The engineers at Fishermans Horizon will do a lot of the building if this goes through. I want to expand this place into something more than just a military academy. Maybe more of a school. But not one of those damn private schools where only the rich get in, but for everyone."  
  
"So this mobile Garden will serve what purpose?"  
  
"This Garden will be for the cadets. People interested in being SeeDs and protecting the world. The new one will be more of a normal school. That's my dream... and you're the only one who knows the whole story." Cid added, smiling.  
  
"Well sir... the main purpose of the job isn't what I expected, so you'll have to forgive me in saying that I'll have to take a while to think about the offer."  
  
"Very well, but we've provided you a dormitory room," Cid explained, handing Tsushima a keycard. "we'll talk more tomorrow, but I think it would be good to get acquainted with Rinoa."  
  
Tsushima gave the headmaster a confused look. "Heh heh, she doesn't like to be called a sorceress." he clarified.  
  
"I'll consider it Mr. Kramer. Thank you for your kindness."  
  
Inside Tsushima Masaki's mind, this was a good way to become productive and useful again. But teaching? He didn't like kids much; the patience required wasn't there. But he no had a promising future ahead of him once again. He just hoped this time that he wouldn't get framed. 


	4. Fatal Strike

Final Fantasy VIII: Heavenly Scent  
C h a p t e r T h r e e : F a t a l S t r i k e  
  
  
7:32 pm  
  
  
"C'mon Irvy, let's go eat somewhere other than the cafeteria this time!" Selphie whined, dragging him towards the parking lot, passing by several bewildered onlookers.  
  
"But Sefie, I don't get paid until tomorrow, you know how the system works!" he objected, but not doing much of anything to break free of his girlfriend's grasp.  
  
Selphie paused for a moment and turned around "You mean you spent all your gil on..."  
  
Irvine nodded with a smile "Exeter's gotta feel loved too. You know what I mean?"  
  
The hyper-active Selphie fixed him with a disgusted look, and then continued to drag him to the parking lot "Fine, I'll pay."  
  
Selphie couldn't see this, but Irvine was grinning broadly 'Score!.' he thought, glad to get a free meal.  
  
"You owe me."  
  
'Shit.'  
  
  
Front Courtyard Area  
  
  
As large and technological as Balamb Garden was, none of it's engineers foresaw it becoming a tourist hotspot, a docking port for an Esthar starship, and at the same time a mobile command ship. "This Garden is supposed to be peaceful." muttered the attractive brunette sitting on a bench in the outer grounds of the Garden. SeeDs and cadets, young and old were passing their time doing various activities. Whether it was flirting with that cute cadet over there or playing a game of frisbee. The woman was passing the time by reading a novel, or trying to. The evening sun created a dim but warm ambience, which was aided by the Garden night lamps slowly activating.  
  
The breeze from the ocean was calm and gentle. 'Should have stayed in my room.' she thought regretfully. She glanced down at her watch. "Almost eight..." the blue-clad girl mumbled.  
  
If Squall hadn't been so occupied by his job, she would be enjoying a wonderful dinner with him right now in the not-so-Secret Area. She got up from her seat, and decided to head towards the Training Center to wait for him. A gust of wind sent some leaves scraping over the ground, as if following her.  
  
  
Training Center  
  
  
Slash. 'Another down.' he thought. He had come here to keep himself in shape. Now he found himself here just to be alone and to think about things, something he did perhaps too often. The man walked through the foliage, making a crunching noise when his boots hit the ground. A plant-like creature sprung out before him. He had been ambushed.  
  
Lifting his blade back into an attacking position, he didn't allow the Grat to capitalize on his surprise and cut it down. 'This cure isn't perfect... there will always be side-effects I can't control.'  
  
The thoughtful warrior dropped his blade down, but never sheathed it, always ready for a fight. He spotted a floating red globe, and apparently it had spotted him. Fire hit the swordsman with intensity, and he let the energy feed his strength. One strike, and it was over. 'Heh, you don't see those here everyday.'  
  
Several Wendigos and a Grendel later, the man's answer was always the same: death. His blade went through the last monster. Thchack-boom.  
  
Seifer stopped to run a hand through his blond hair, and stopped to recover. There was no challenge. Most of his enemies had fallen after one blow was dealt. He trekked deeper into the Training Center, where only the experienced or stupid journeyed. He wanted to fight something bigger. The undergrowth of this manmade jungle continued to become more dense. When the density of the plants began to recede again, it seemed that someone had already taken his prey. Some meters away, a T-Rexaur's corpse lay. Multiple gashes could be seen on it's exposed side.  
  
The former knight heard heavy breathing from a farther proximity. There, lying against a tree was another man robed in a dark blue overcoat reminiscent to a kimono. A large blade lay beside him. Seifer didn't recognize him 'Maybe he's a cadet.' But that thought was thrown out moments later 'This guy's probably twenty.' he thought. "Nice job." Seifer then commented, attempting to gain the man's attention.  
  
The darkly clothed figure raised his head to determine who was addressing him. "It's not that easy." he responded in a strained voice.  
  
"You shouldn't let your guard down like that, one of those could really mess you up." Seifer advised.  
  
The unidentified man rose to his feet slowly, using his weapon to support him. "I learned that the hard way." he replied, and gestured to his left shoulder.  
  
Seifer noticed some claw marks and winced, he didn't even know if the claws had gone through flesh.  
  
"So who are you?" Seifer finally inquired, leaning against a tree, not heading his own advice.  
  
He took a while to respond, as he was preoccupied with checking his weapon. "Masaki."  
  
"Never heard of the name. A visitor?"  
  
This evoked a small chuckle from Masaki. "I suppose you could say that."  
  
Seifer opened his mouth to get a straight answer, but a short cry of distress broke through the lush jungle. Seifer collected his sword and ran towards the source. Moments later, Masaki did the same. They sprinted to the origin and reached a clearing, near the entrance of the Training Center. Two T-Rexaurs were teaming up on a raven-haired woman. Seifer immediately recognized her. "Rinoa!"  
  
Masaki's head shot up, 'Her?'  
  
Seifer ran towards Rinoa, who was on her back. He checked for any injuries. He jammed his hands frantically into his pockets, looking for a Phoenix Down tablet. Finding one, he split it in half and held the pieces to Rinoa's nose. The acted like smelling salts and revived her.  
  
Seifer was more engrossed in nursing the woman back to health and paid no attention to the monster, something he should have done. Letting out a feral cry, one the T-Rexaurs swiped at Seifer, swatting him away before he could give Rinoa a healing potion. Masaki approached the attacking monster quickly and brought down his blade using only his right arm. He tucked in his left arm closer to his body, it was probably injured.  
  
The strike was more of a distraction than a damaging hit. Rinoa, crawled back in fear, trying desperately to find her Blaster Edge. Masaki withstood an attack from the fiend and attacked again. The other whipped out its tail to strike. He was already injured, and fighting two T-Rexaurs alone wasn't something he could do successfully at the moment. He tried to guard the woman, keeping the beasts' eyes on him until the blond recovered.  
  
Masaki struck again. He knew his strikes were weaker that normal, as he could not use his left arm easily. One of the monsters made a vicious bite to his left body, as if knowing his weakness. Another slash with his heavy weapon, then another bite or tail whip. His strength was weakening with every assault he took. Advancing on the weaker monster, he struck once more, using his left arm to increase the damage.  
  
Big mistake. One of the beasts was now out of the battle, but the pain shot through his arm. He fell to his knees, his blade in the earth. He figured that he could kill the other threat in one, well-calculated strike. That would take two arms again. Weighing out the pros and cons while being rammed by the T-Rexaur, he decided it was better ending this now with him injured, than letting the battle wear him down even more and potentially risk the two others. 'Where the hell is that other guy?' Rinoa had given up searching for her weapon it seemed, and was hovering between consciousness and unconsciousness. She must have been losing blood.  
  
Masaki readied for his attack, gathering the rest of his strength for this one last strike. 'Go!' He rushed at the large lizard and used all of his power to drive his blade into it's throat. 'Fuck.' He had missed the vital spot and hit slightly below. All of his spirit wasted, Masaki dropped to the ground, embracing the void. 


	5. After

Final Fantasy VIII: Heavenly Scent  
C h a p t e r F o u r : A f t e r  
  
  
9:03 pm  
  
  
Cid had just gotten into the Garden after enjoying a splendid evening in the balmy Balamb Town when a SeeD approached him quickly. "Headmaster, Dr. Kadowaki wants to see you immediately in the Infirmary."  
  
Cid mentally groaned. 'A headmaster's work is never truly done.' he nodded and turned to the left of the large directory, taking his time to get to the Infirmary.  
  
The headmaster stepped into the outer room of the Infirmary, not really knowing what to expect. The doctor spotted him and left her desk to greet him. "Finally you're here Cid!" she exclaimed.  
  
The man stood there slightly annoyed, "Well what is it that's so urgent?" he inquired impatiently.  
  
"Rinoa has been injured. She's sustained some flesh wounds and significant blood loss, maybe some trauma. She almost went into shock."  
  
Cid's mouth opened, almost speechless. "How did this happen? Has Squall been notified?" his mind was reeling, attempting to absorb all of the possibilities.  
  
"Squall was notified immediately, thank god we recently upgraded this place. We had just the right equipment to handle this situation, which wasn't here before."  
  
Cid nodded automatically, not actually hearing what was being said. "Is she stable?" was all he said.  
  
The physician nodded, and Cid sighed with relief. "She's not in any critical condition, but I think it would be wise to keep her here for a few days. Oh, Seifer was there when it happened, he'll give you a report in the morning."  
  
Cid Kramer nodded once again. "Is that all?"  
  
The doctor paused for a while, then gave her answer "No... another was injured as well."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well he isn't a member of Garden. Seifer told me he was visiting. All he could say was that his name was 'Masaki'."  
  
Cid was dumfounded... then he groaned, out loud this time. The man wasn't even part of the staff yet... and after this incident, he would likely storm off. "Sprained left hand. His left collarbone suffered an incomplete fracture thank goodness. He sustained heavy bruising to his left shoulder as well, so the medical staff will have to immobilize his arm for some time. Fortunately, those are the worst of his injuries. The rest are just minor contusions and lacerations." droned on the doctor, stating every fact with scientific preciseness.  
  
"My god, what the hell happened?"  
  
"Well details aren't very clear right now, but it's apparent that both of them were injured while encountering T-Rexaurs in the Training Center."  
  
"Alright doctor, please keep me informed on his developments, but will Masaki be able to walk tomorrow?"  
  
Kadowaki raised an eyebrow. "All of his injuries have to do with the upper body, so walking won't be a problem. But I think we should find out who he is first. No one seems to have seen him before."  
  
"I'll take care of that, just worry about his health." Cid ordered, preparing to exit.  
  
"That's what I was trained for."  
  
  
11:26 am  
The Next Day  
Level 3, Headmaster's Office  
  
  
"...And that about wraps it up sir. When Masaki and I reached her, she was already unconscious. Like I said, I revived her, but one of the T-Rexes knocked me out for a while. I regained consciousness after Masaki had taken one T-Rexes. The only thing is that he was out cold. I managed to dispatch the last one." Seifer concluded.  
  
The headmaster nodded, but opened his mouth to speak "What I don't understand is how two monsters could have done this much damage to experienced fighters. Was Rinoa not junctioned?"  
  
The Assistant Commander took a minute to think about the question. "To be totally honest sir... I don't think those monsters were at the training levels. In fact, I think they were way stronger than what's allowed in Garden. Also, there's been talk of Guardian Force power fading slowly, ever since the Second Sorceress War."  
  
Cid took in these new possibilities. "Thank you very much Seifer, you can return to your usual duties. I'll have a look into these anomalous monsters, and I'll speak with the monster keeper." he said in a dismissing tone.  
  
The blonde man stood from the leather guest seat, and made for the door, only to pause midway. "Just one question sir."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Just who is Masaki, and what's he doing here?"  
  
"Masaki is... or perhaps now was a candidate for the new teaching position in melee combat department."  
  
Seifer gave a surprised expression "Have you looked through his profile?"  
  
Cid chuckled, wasn't he always careful? "With a toothbrush, and it's impressive. However... you heard about the big fiasco during the Esthar-Galbadia War? The... 21st Elite Unit being accused of war crimes in Winhill?"  
  
"Actually it was the 24th sir, and I take it he was part of that disbanded unit?"  
  
The headmaster confirmed with a nod. "I don't think you have to worry, I believe we can trust him."  
  
"I hope so sir, but I think I'll be a bit more wary now." Seifer insisted, and then finally exited the office.  
  
  
Garden  
  
  
The daily hustle and bustle was not even hampered one ounce by the occurrences of yesterday. Seifer made his way to the cafeteria. 'I think I'll take a break from training for a while...' he thought.  
  
Seifer certainly hoped that the proposal for developing a new Garden would go through. This place was getting a bit old, and upgrades were happening slowly. He spotted the fearless leader sitting on a bench facing the library entrance with his head down. "Commander, I'm sorry about Rinoa-" he started.  
  
"Cut the crap Seifer, my name's Squall. And it's not your fault. I should thank you and this mystery guy. I almost lost her again, because of some paper pushing shit." he muttered.  
  
'This doesn't sound like Squall... in this sort of situation he wouldn't be thanking everyone.' supposed the former dark knight.  
  
"But I could have done so much more. I got too caught up in reviving Rinoa, I didn't even pay attention to the threat. Masaki's the only guy who deserves thanks, he took out one of the damn fiends and softened the other one up." Seifer retorted, showing humility, which wasn't too common for him as well.  
  
"Masaki? Is he a cadet or something?" Squall queried, looking curious, even in his downed state.  
  
Seifer fumbled on his words "Uh... well... he was just visiting, I met him very briefly before we... heard Rinoa's scream."  
  
"Hmm... Well, I think I'm gonna go grab some lunch for Rinoa, the medics said that she's can handle solids."  
  
"Oh?, I was just going down to the cafeteria."  
  
Squall rose from his seat, feeling a tad better, and the two rivals approached the cafeteria.  
  
  
Infirmary  
  
  
Sunlight filled into his vision, and he winced, not able to handle such a high volume. He could already tell that something was wrong with his left arm, otherwise it wouldn't feel so stiff. Mini explosions went off in other areas of his body, his muscles awakened to aches and pains. 'This is what I get for saving some girl.' he thought, chuckling inwardly.  
  
Masaki squinted his eyes and searched for some remaining energy to get himself up from the cot. Looking at his attire, he observed that he was in a hospital gown, the type that left the butt unprotected, he hated those. Glancing down at his arm, he scoffed "My arm is going to atrophy at the rate I'm torturing it."  
  
He couldn't wait to get out of here. 


End file.
